Roses
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Jewel comes to visit Blu's grave, one year after his death, holding onto a single red rose... Inspired by (and uses!) the song, "Roses", by Against the Current.
**Hey guys!**

 **Now sorry this is not an update on any of the three major stories I am currently working on, but I had this idea and it just seemed that it needed to be written!**

 **Now, very recently, the band, Against the Current, released a new album called, "Bones", and so far, the song, "Roses", has got to be my most favorite! And I got to thinking… This song is perfect to use for a special one shot!**

 **Which I will start right now! Enjoy!**

* * *

On a cool, spring day in Moose Lake, Minnesota, a lone car just arrived at the local cemetery and was slowly driving along the cemetery driveways, passing by the many graves of loved and passed birds. The car continued on its way until it reached its destination, a minute passed by until the door of the car opened. And when the door opened, it revealed a female Blue macaw wearing a black dress, in one of the wings, holding onto it, was a single red rose.

The female Blue macaw painfully walked on the fresh, green grass, looking for a certain grave out of the many in the cemetery and when she finally came to it, she stopped and kneed down in front of the tombstone. The female started tearing up as she put the single red rose in a flower holder that was in front of the grave.

"Hey Blu, it's Jewel." The female known as Jewel cried as she was at the grave of her dead husband, Blu.

It was the one year anniversary of Blu's death, as well as their wedding anniversary, so many happy and sad memories came to Jewel as the flashback to that terrible day came to mind.

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

 _Watching the roses wither away_

 _Wishing my memories would die out the same_

 _I waited all night, yeah, you never came_

Jewel remembered that fateful night, the night of their wedding anniversary. She was at home, their candlelight dinner all ready, complete with a small vase of flowers in the middle and a bottle of wine with two glasses. Now all she had to do was wait for Blu to come home. She just sat there on her chair, counting the hours passing by while staring at the flowers that were slowly dying away.

While she was staring at the flowers, she was remembering all of those happy memories they shared in their lives so far, especially sitting in the local park when the sun was going down, Blu wrapping his wing around his wife, providing his warmth and comfort, while Jewel leaned into him.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

Then came the call from the hospital, that Blu's life was hanging on a thread. He was coming home late from a hard day at work, and he was in such a rush that he was not paying attention driving and he collided with another car. Blu had severe injuries and the doctors were currently trying their best to keep Blu alive, but it was hopeless. Jewel rushed to the hospital to see her husband, maybe for the last time, but it was too late…

 _Everyone's trying to help me move on_

 _They say it gets better in the long run_

 _You could say that I've a couple good days_

 _But nobody's eyes shine quite the same way_

 _I waited all night, yeah, you never came_

A few days later, the funeral of Blu, a good friend and a great husband, took place and everyone present was heartbroken to lose such a good bird. However no one was more sad than Jewel, who felt her whole world was lost as she looked down at the lifeless face of her husband. And as the days passed by, Jewel's family and friends kept telling Jewel it was time to move on and find someone else to love and marry to, but she never did, she told herself that her heart only belonged to Blu.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

As more days passed, nothing was the same for Jewel as the whole house seemed so quiet and empty without her one and only. She just spent her days crying in bed or looking through the many photo albums she created with Blu, to keep their memories intact. Nothing made her happy, only sadness conquered her as she really didn't want to believe that Blu was gone forever.

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

 _I hope that the lipstick I left on your face_

 _Stays red like the roses I laid on your grave_

And now here she was, one year since Blu's death, kneeing in front of his grave. If there was one memory she truly cherished, it was when Blu would come home from work, happy to see his wife again. Jewel would just run up to him and she would always be wearing fresh red lipstick on her beak and give Blu a welcome home kiss, which always left a red imprint of her beak on his cheek. Blu always smiled and blushed and would return the kiss to his wife. Now, that would never happen again.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

Back to the present, where Jewel was still staying silent while kneeing in front of the grave, tears came down as the flashback in her mind ended and she snapped herself back to reality. Taking a couple of seconds to refresh herself and control her unsteady sobbing, she looked one more time at the grave before standing up and looking to it.

"I love you Blu, I always will." Jewel softly said as she kissed the top of the tombstone, leaving behind a red imprint of her beak on it.

Jewel, not strong enough to stay any longer in front of her husband's grave, walked back to her car to go home and like any day, mourn her loss and wet the floor with her tears. She just had to accept this fact, however, nothing she can do to bring back the memories that she wants and that she had. And nothing will ever break that bond that Jewel shared with Blu, she told herself that she would never betray him by loving someone else and forgetting him for Blu made Jewel's life complete.

And as Jewel was driving away from the cemetery, going back home, the red rose that Jewel placed in front of Blu's grave already started to wither away, as a petal came off from the light wind blowing through. The red rose symbolizing all the love between a true pair of lovebirds that was dying when one's life ended.

* * *

 **Well guys… This probably just had to be the saddest thing I have ever written!**

 **I actually felt the tears start flooding out as I written more and more of this!**

 **WHY DID I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!**


End file.
